A Day In The Life Of A Lab Pet
by Sylvey
Summary: This is a story to show the darker side of Neopets basically. COMPLETE
1. A Day In The Life Of A Lab Pet

I remember when I was first created, I thought that it would be a happy time. I thought that my owner would love me and play with me often, why else would I be created? Well now I am not so naive, I have learned that not all owners are that kind. But wait, here I am getting ahead of myself.  
  
Please allow me to begin again. My name is Malnificent_Teste, now I understand why I was named such a weird name, and my owner is destructive_elements. Perhaps the name of my owner should have alerted me that I was in bad company but then I was still young and trusting. I find that this may prove boring to some but I wish to tell my tale so that other pets who live happy wonderful lives are aware that with every golden moment there is black pit of despair for others. I believe now that I have given enough introduction so that I may go directly into my tale so now with patient ears you doth attend to hear my tired tales of woe.  
  
As once before it has been stated I figured to have a happy life whence I was first created yet instead I was taken straight to the lab before I had even aged the tiniest bit. The doctor who runs the lab is mad but somehow I feel that my owner may be worse. A pet is supposed to be loyal but how can one be loyal to such a cruel master? I seem to be getting a bit off track, this happens as a side effect to being put through the lab for so long. Well, as I was starting out, as soon as I was born I was sent straight to the lab. Luckily for more there were others ahead of me so I had to wait to see the doctor. My master talked to me during the wait. "It took me such a long time to save up enough neopoints to get all the map pieces, so you are my special pet because you are the first that I have done this for." She said to me with a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye. All I did was look up at her with complete trust and wagged my tail as I thought to myself. "This is my master, she would never do anything to harm me." But now I know that I was wrong. I began to realize how wrong I was as howls and squeals of pain and terror came from the room adjoining the waiting area. I looked to my master and she smiled down at me and nodded her head. Too soon it seemed to be my turn to go in with the doctor.  
  
I walked into his cramped office, the only furniture there was a long table with straps and then the ray itself. I looked over at the doctor and watched him. "Don't worry little pup this won't hurt...too much." He told me as he burst out into malicious laughter afterwards. The doctor held out a hand towards the table and cautiously I approached it. "Get on up there." The doctor ordered me as I looked back fro my owner but she wasn't to be seen through the closed door, it was then that I realized just how alone I was.  
  
I climbed up onto the table as the good pup that I was supposed to be. As soon as I set a paw up on the table the doctor hurriedly strapped me down as he completely ignored my pleas and protests. Instead he went to the control panel for the ray in a small adjoining room and closed the door behind him. Insane laughter poured from the small adjoining room as the ray fired upon me. I closed my eyes from the piercingly bright beam of light. I opened my eyes as the light dimmed and diminished. The doctor stepped back into the room as soon as all the traces of the light was gone and he let me go without another word. I leaped down from the table and paused at the door while the doctor opened it. I stepped out into the dimly lit waiting room where my master was waiting for me. As the doctor called in the next patient my owner was handed a folder with papers in it. She took it and left, me following a few steps behind her. I didn't look any different and I didn't really feel any different, perhaps I had not changed at all, perhaps the ray is faulty.  
  
As soon as we got home, as my master called it, I was locked up into a cage and left there for the night as she left to do whatever it is she does when she leaves. I sigh as I think of the first day of my life. Soon after birth I go to the lab to only come home to a cage. One can only wonder what tomorrow will bring.  
  
~Okay, just let me know what you think and if I should continue~ 


	2. Frantic Worries

The same thing happened day after day. A trip to the lab then back home to my cage, not one break at all in the pattern. That is until one day. One day it was different. My owner was sick that day and so that day I got spared the harshness of the ray. The same thing happened the next day. As much as I hate to really admit it I got worried, worried for my owner. Would she be okay? I crept from my cage, for she had left it unlocked from the first day of her sickness, and I sneaked into her room.  
  
She was lieing in bed, her back turned to the door. Cautiously I approached her and the bed. I stood on my hind legs and placed my front paws on the edge of the bed. She groaned but didn't turn to look at me. Slowly I slipped back to the floor and crept around the bed so that I could see her face. Once more I stood up with my paws on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she looked really pale. It had been days since she had left her room. I nudged her hand which was hanging off the bed, she only groaned once more. It took her awhile before she looked at me and spoke. "What are you doing in here?" Her words came out slurred and sounded more like 'Were oo done it ere?' instead of her actual questioning. Her tone was meant to be accusitory but it sounded more tired to be anything more than an passing comment.  
  
All I could do was whimper. She looked really bad and I didn't know what to do. In an attempt to comfort her ailing torment I climbed into bed with her and shared my warmth with her. I thought she was cold but instead she was hot to the touch, she felt like she was on fire. "Teste..." Was all she could shoke out as I draped her arm around me. I liked her face and laid my head against her neck.  
  
Next thing I know I was wakened by a doctor pulling me away from my master. I fought to get back to her side, she needed me! I was handed off to another whom carried me back to my cage and shoved me roughly inside. I fought the entire time, there were too many strange people walking in and out of the house. Too many people moving about in my master's room and they wouldn't let me near here. They carried equipment back and forth, bags, heavy machinery, a bed on wheels, and other odds and ends.  
  
I clawed at the locked door of my cage, I just had to get out. No one payed any attention to me. I was frantic, there had to be some way I could get back to her. All I could do was watch as the pushed her past me on the bed on wheels. She was covered in tubes, some attached to bags and some to tanks while others didn't seem to be attached to anything at all. One of the heavy machines continued to beep, it was an irregular unsteady beep. Long pauses were issued between some beeps and others seemed to be something along steady.  
  
After she was taken outside one of the men finally returned to me. "Sorry boy..." He mummbled through a tear clenched throat as he unlocked my cage and let me out. "It was for your own good." He stroked my back and scratched my head. I tilted my head to the side and stared up at him, he looked like he wanted to cry but wasn't allowed to. I climbed into his folded lap and laid my head on his thigh. He swallowed what I imagined was his unshed tears and continued to pet me. I don't know just how long we comforted each other before he had to leave.  
  
Before he left he made sure I had food and water but he didn't put me back in my cage. "I will be back for you tomorrow." He promised me before he left, closing the front door behind him. I ran to a window and stood at it, my paws on the sill. I watched him drive away until I could no longer see him. I continued to stay there afterward, I don't know why, maybe I thought he would turn around and come back but he didn't. Slowly I climbed down from the window. I had nothing else to do so I paced the house for what seemed like hours on end but must have really been only a few minutes. I wanted my master back. The thought stuck with me as I wandered back into her room. I leaped up onto the bed and layed where she had lain. The blankets were damp but I didn't care I had to stay there and wait for her to come back.  
  
~You can flame if you want but tell me if it is worth continueing~ 


	3. A Happy Ending

As promised the man returned the next day. He smiled a sad smile when he saw me. I was still laying in the same spot on the bed. He came and sat beside me, patting his leg for me to come over. I obliged him and laid my head on his leg.  
  
He scratched my head and we just sat there, neither of us saying anything. The day was nearly spent when he finally got up to leave. I turned my back to him, preparing to spend another night in the same spot. "Come on boy." He called to me making me turn back around. I watched him, head tilted to the side. He laughed and repeated his calling.  
  
I followed him to the door and then out to his van. He picked me up and strapped me into the front seat. He then went around the other side of the vehicle and got in. He gave me a glance before starting up the automobile.  
  
It took us nearly an hour to get to where we were going. He had taken me back to his house. The house was already set up for me to stay there. Instead of a cage there was a bed. The dishes were already filled with food and water. There were toys and a bunch of other supplies. I sat in the middle of the floor, trying to take everything in.  
  
He chuckled as he watched me. "Yes, boy, it all belongs to you." I ran up to him and licked his hand happily. From that moment forward I was to live with him. My master was unable to survive the illness that had put her in the hospital. I still miss her but unlike others I didn't have to go to the pound, I had found a home with one of the nicest people I have seen. 


End file.
